Goodbye
by oceaneyesgirl
Summary: my first sonfic to Miley Cyrus's Song Goodbye.. TxG


_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

Gabriella's POV:

I wake up at 6:15 am every morning and the first thought on my mind is Troy Bolton. Just last week we had broken up because he was too busy with basketball and I with the Decathlon Team. I love him so much but it's over. I know I should stop hurting myself and take the picture of us off my bed stand but I can't do it. Every memory comes back when I look at. I don't want to forget them and I know I won't.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye_

I remember our first kiss. He was so nervous walking me to the door after our third date. He kept on looking at his hand in mine as we walked up to my front door. As we reached it he looked up into my eyes and we both smiled slightly. He started leaning down and I met him halfway and we shared a sweet gentle kiss. When we finally pulled away we smiled at each other and he pulled me into a hug before I went inside, he kissed my cheek as I walked inside and said "See you in the morning Ella Bella." Closing the door behind me I smiled softly. My first kiss was with the boy that I was in love with.

I remember when he took me out for our one month anniversary. We had a picnic in our favorite park and the he pulled me to my feet and asked me to dance. I giggled and said there was no music. He just looked down at me and smiled. He said there was his favorite music playing. He said it was when I spoke to him. I smiled a waterier smile as he said this. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I placed my arms around his neck and he wound his arms protectively around my waist. I leaned my head on his chest and we just held each other until he broke the comfortable silence. He said "El, this past month has been really great and I just want you to know...that I love you." I remember pulling my head up and smiling through my tears. I said "I love you too Troy."

I wish I didn't remember everything though. I wish I didn't remember when we said goodbye. I wish I could forget about but I can't.

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

As soon as I woke up this morning I pull out my iPod and plug it into my speakers. The first song that comes up is of course _our_ song. Our song was The Start of Something New. It automatically brings tears to my eyes and I don't try to stop them. Even through my tears I sing along.

After I have stopped crying a reach for my phone. Sub consciously I scroll down my contacts until I reach Troy's name. I shake my head and place it down. I am just wasting my time.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I want to forget_

Every memory together keeps on playing in my mind and I can't help but cry.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
with your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
you sound so alone  
and I'm surprised to hear you say_

All of the sudden my phone starts ringing with the Start of Something New. No one else has that ringtone set for them except...Troy. I don't know if I should answer it, I don't want to get hurt again, but if I don't answer it I am going to get hurt. Giving a small hello I wait for him to speak. "Ella Bella?" He asks quietly. He sounds hurt and upset. I forget everything that happened between us as soon as I hear his voice saying the nickname that only he could call me. "Wildcat? What's wrong?" I was really concerned he sounded like he had been crying just like I surely sounded. "El, I made a mistake..."

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
That time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye_

"Ella... I lost the one thing I ever really loved. I lost you Bella. I still remember our first kiss and how I was so nervous. I remember when you danced with me without any music on our one month anniversary. There still isn't a day I don't miss my favorite music. I remember the way whenever you were upset I would climb up your balcony and hold you until you were better. I remember everything about you El, and it makes me cry. I wish I could forget one thing though. It was when we said goodbye. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I love you."

After he said this I could tell that we were both crying. I never expected him to say that but I loved hearing it. "Wildcat...I love you too. But there are so many things going against us. You have your team and I have mine."

"Not anymore El. My dad saw how much I was missing you so he gave the captain position to someone else. My game was getting so bad it looked like it was my first time I played. I couldn't make a single shot. I need you in my life Ella Bella." I heard every single word he said even though it was in a whisper.

"I need you to Wildcat. I remember when we had our first kiss, I remember when we danced, and I remember when you climbed up onto my balcony just to hold me while I cried. I remember when we said goodbye and I want to forget that so so much. I love you Wildcat." I was crying into the phone and he knew it because five minutes later I heard my balcony door open. Without saying anything he came over to my bed sat down and pulled me to him. He held me while I cried. "You know you really need to learn how to lock you balcony door." He whispers to me. I shake my head. "It would mean that we had really said goodbye." "I'm not ever going to say goodbye to you again Bella." He said and I believed him because I know it's the truth. We are never going to say goodbye.


End file.
